


Shopping Trip

by Helis_von_Askir



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir
Summary: He only wanted to buy a dagger. He isn't quite sure how it escalated like this.
Relationships: athis/grelka
Kudos: 9





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nice little romp. No need to make it complicated.

It started out innocent enough. After dropping off the head of the troll that had been terrorizing the farms south of Riften at Mistveil Keep and getting his hard earned money, Athis had decided to have a look at the market. The troll had broken one of his daggers and though he easily could have gotten a new one from Eorlund back in Whiterun, he just didn’t like being without his standard set of six daggers. Despite the fact that he also carried a sword and shield.

The smith had a few nice pieces, the quality not bad, but according to the surely man they were all already spoken for. Athis had the sneaking suspicion that the Nord just didn’t want to sell to a Dunmer, but maybe that was just him.

That left Grelka. The Nord woman also carried a nice selection of weapons at her stand, but it was her personality that kept most people from buying anything.

When Athis arrived at her stand to inspect her wares, he was just in time to hear her shout at one of the guards who had been looking at one of the shields. Something about the man being too dumb to even know how to hold it properly, and that he should go ask his mother who his real father was.

As the guard hurried to get away, Athis picked up one of the daggers to test its balance, earning him an angry look from Grelka.

“Are you buying or not?” she wanted to know.

Athis shrugged. “Not before I’m sure the dagger is well enough made.”

“Like you would know anything about that.” Grelka hissed.

Athis spun the dagger in his hand a few times.” And you wonder why you don’t have any business.”

“I know why I don’t have any business.” Grelka shot back. “People are just too stupid to appreciate good quality when they see it.”

“If you say so.” Athis decided that maybe it was better to wait until he was back in Whiterun after all to get a new dagger. This wasn’t worth it.

“Yes, I say so.” Grelka stated. “Now, are you buying something, or are you just wasting my time?”

“The later, I’m afraid.” Athis put the dagger back.

Grelka scoffed. “Typically mer, doesn’t know quality when it bites him in the ass.”

“Oh, I know quality. It’s your selling technique that leaves something to be desired.” Athis told her.

“Technique.” Grelka made a disgusted face. “Like you would know anything about that either.”

Athis grinned. “A lot actually. Want me to show you?”

Grelka snorted. “Like you know where to put it.”

Athis was not quite sure how they had gotten from daggers to sex, but he was not in the mood to back down. Not to her. “Let’s head to the inn right now and I show you exactly where I put it.”

Grelka hesitated a moment and Athis thought she wouldn’t go through with it, but then she braced her shoulders and nodded. “Let’s go then.”

Keerava didn’t even bat an eye when Athis asked for a room. He had stayed here before, and he had brought company back too, but usually one or both of them had been drunk. And the fact that Grelka was glowering right behind him didn’t bother her either. She was an Argonian and not interested in human and mer mating rituals.

The room was upstairs at the end of the hallway and when the door was closed behind them, Athis started to take his armor and clothes off.

“What are you waiting for?” He asked when he saw that Grelka was just standing there. “Getting cold feet?” he teased.

She gave him an angry look. “You wish.” She hissed and started to undo the buckles of her leather armor.

Soon enough they were both naked and Athis had to admit, at least to himself, that Grelka was a good looking woman. And he was about to fuck her senseless. If she let him, that was, but Grelka was a typical Nord, too stubborn to back out once they’d been challenged. Good for him, and he would make sure it would be good for her too.

Grelka’s eyes went straight to his cock that was already half hard. “Well, at least you got a good size. I was fearing you wouldn’t amount to much.”

“So size does matter.” Athis teased.

Grelka scoffed. “Of course it does. Whoever said it doesn’t was a fucking moron.”

“Good to know.” Athis said with a grin. “Now, do you want to be on top or the bottom?”

Grelka rolled her eyes. “Really? Do I have to do everything here?”

“The bottom it is.” Athis muttered and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and dumping her on the bed and crawling on top of her. “Last chance to chicken out.”

“Bite me.” Grelka hissed.

“Oh,” Athis ran his lips long her jaw. “I just might.”

Since Grelka didn’t strike him as the type for foreplay, Athis went right down to it. He pushed a couple of fingers into her cunt, just to make sure she really wanted this, and oh boy, did she want this. She was dripping wet.

With a grin he licked his fingers clean and slowly pushed his cock into her. Grelka didn’t look overly impressed with his slow pace, but the Athis braced his arms beside her head and stated to hammer into her. Grelka wrapped her arms and legs around him as he rode her, forcing groan after groan out of her. She came with a surprised shout and a shudder all over her body.

“Convinced?” Athis asked her, still moving inside her. He was far from done.

Grelka took a couple of breaths. “Maybe.”

Athis chuckled. “This is your one chance to leave. If you stay, I’ll keep you here all night, doing with you whatever I want. You think you’re up to it?”

Grelka gave him a haughty look, quite a feat considering how disheveled she looked. “Bring it.”

He turned her over and started to fuck her again, hard. Grelka used one of the pillows to muffle her cries as he drive into her, making the entire bed shake with the force of his thrusts.

Grelka was not stranger to sex, or rough sex. She actually liked it very much. But so far all her other lovers had been humans. And it turned out they could not compare to Athis. If all Mer could fuck like this, she would have to change whom she dragged off to bed. She had been missing out and she didn’t like that.

Then her thoughts were interrupted by Athis hitting just the right spot over and over again. With a muffled shout she orgasmed long and hard.

Lying on the bed, trying to catch her breath, she felt him pull out of her. She made a sound of protest and Athis chuckled as he leaned forward.

“Don’t worry, it’s not over yet.” He assured her. “Did you like it so far?”

“Are you that desperate for praise?” Grelka wanted to know.

“Why, yes. We men have such fragile egos. They need constant stroking.” Athis told her chuckling. “Now, I was thinking to tying you down. Are you up for that?”

“Sure.” Grelka replied. She had never been tied down during sex, but he made it sound like fun. And if she didn’t like it, she would just trash his sorry ass.

“Wonderful, let me get the rope.” Athis said and got off the bed.

Grelka wondered where he was going to get rope from, before deciding that it didn’t matter. She was feeling way too good to be bothered by something like that.

Athis was back a few moments later, turned her over again and began to tie her arms to the bedframe, then he pushed her legs up and apart, securing them to the frame next to her arms.

“My, this is a lovely sight.” He mused as he knelt before her, pushing two of his fingers back into her cunt.

“You’re still hard.” Grelka said somewhat dumbfounded when she saw his cock. “Why didn’t you come?”

Athis shrugged. “Mer men had more stamina then human me. Don’t worry, I won’t miss out here. In fact, I bet I can come more than once while I have you here.”

“Fragile ego, my ass.” Grelka snorted, before gasping when Athis added a third finger.

Athis smiled at her. “Indeed. Let’s get down to it. “And with that he fastened his mouth to her clit, sucking and licking and biting her.

“Ahhh!” Grelka exclaimed when he did that the first time. It didn’t really hurt, it was more the surprise than anything else.

Athis chuckled against her before kissing the spot. “You did say bite me, remember?”

“I did.” Grelka admitted, arching against her bonds as he added a forth finger.

“Want me to stop?” he asked, with a daring look in his eyes.

“Fuck, no! Keep going.” Grelka demanded before groaning when his fingers found that spot again.

He smiled and leaned forward, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and started sucking while he pushed his entire fist into her. Grelka grunted loudly at the intrusion and when Athis sat up again, she could watch how his grey-skinned hand disappeared into her cunt up to his wrist. It was a strangely arousing sight.

“What?...Ah!...What…?” she panted as he moved his hand inside her, finding that spot over and over again.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never been fisted before.” Athis said. “I would have thought a woman like you would insist on it.

“None have…offered…iiii…ahhhhh!” she came so hard, her juices pouring out of her as Athis pulled his hand out and replaced his with his mouth, lapping them up.

“My, that was fun. Shall we do it again?” The Dunmer asked but was already pushing his hand back in.

At one point Athis got bored with fisting her and instead had her suck his cock for a bit. She was not very good at it, because she normally didn’t like doing it, but she gave it her best shot, and Athis seemed to like it well enough, though he soon pulled out of her mouth and entered her cunt again. As he rode her leisurely, she could feel his fingers sneak to her ass and probe it gently.

“Have you ever been fucked in that shapely ass of yours?” Athis asked curiously.

Grelka shrugged as best she could. “A few times.”

“Didn’t you like it?” He wanted to know.

“I didn’t dislike it.” Grelka replied. It hadn’t been bad the few times she had tried it, but it hadn’t been as good as some had insisted it was.

“Hmm, then I guess I have to improve your opinion of it.” Athis decided and slowly pushed one finger into her ass. Thankfully that finger was slick with her juices and it slid in easily enough. Though it still made her tense up. “Relax,” he cooed. “I know how to do this properly.”

Grelka was about to say something about how she doubted that but Athis wiggled his finger inside her, hitting just the right spot, making her moan and whatever it was she had meant to say just fled her mind. Maybe he was right and knew what he was doing.

He soon added a second finger while he sucked her nipples, plying his tongue over them before gently biting it. She found that she liked that very much. Grelka was close to coming again when he stopped and pulled his fingers out of her ass and his cock out of her cunt.

“Fuck!” she panted. “Keep going.”

Athis snorted. “Of course I will, you’re far too impatient, you know that?”

“Oh, screw you!” Grelka hissed.

Athis leaned forward and she could feel his rock hard cock at her ass. “I’m going to, don’t worry.” With that he slowly pushed inside.

It felt weird. His fingers had prepared her well, but he still stretched her wider than Grelka had thought possible. It also felt a bit like she needed to use the outhouse, but then not. She had forgotten about that part. When he was fully inside her, Athis started to move, slowly thrusting into her. It still felt weird, but in a good way.

“Go…faster.” She ordered. She could feel the pressure growing inside her and wanted more.

But Athis merely kept his pace. “Later. You need to learn patience.”

“Fuck! You!” Grelka shouted and tried to arch against him, but his hands kept her easily in place and thanks to the rope she could barely move as it was. It was annoying, but also quite arousing.

Athis merely chuckled and kept at it. He slowly pushed her towards her peak, driving her almost insane with his steady, slow pace but when she finally did reach her peak, her orgasm felt like it lasted forever.

Grelka was shuddering through her orgasm underneath him. Athis was rather proud of himself for making her come as hard and long as this, and for his own restraint. He normally liked to pound his lovers’ asses like there was no tomorrow, but normally his lovers were not anal virgins, or as good as. One had to slow with them, or they could so easily get hurt. Not that he would tell Grelka that, she would probably kill him if she found out he was going easy on her.

He kept thrusting into her for a few moments more before pulling out and undoing the rope around her arms and legs. Grelka was too busy catching her breath to even notice.

“You’re still hard.” Were her first works when she had recovered somewhat. And not the first time she said them.

“You are very observant.” Athis replied and stroked himself lazily.

Grelka sat slowly up, wincing at the sore feeling between her legs. “Yeah, yeah, I know, more stamina. Want me to jerk you off?”

“No, thank you, I was more thinking of giving you a few more minutes and then taking you on your hands and knees.” Athis informed her.

Grelka didn’t seem adverse to the idea but had a counter offer. “How about I ride you for a change?”

“You just want to be on top.” Athis accused her amused.

Grelka shrugged. “Why wouldn’t I want to be? And what do you care? You still get to fuck me.”

“You’re right about that.” Athis agreed. “More over a bit then.”

Grelka made room for him on the bed and he laid down. Grelka was straddling his hips a moment later, grabbed his shaft and quickly sank onto it. “Now, I’ll show you how it’s done properly.”

Riding him felt good. Grelka let her head fall back as she grinded her hips down on his lap. He had a tight grip around her waist, while she braced herself on her hands behind her, allowing him to thrust up into her whenever she brought her hips down. And then one of his hands sneaked between them and he started to rub her clit.

“Oh, yes…yessss!” Grelka hissed. She could feel another orgasm come on already. Athis was an even better fuck then she could have possible dreamed. The way she speared herself on him drove her crazy with want. And he filed her so good, hitting the right spot over and over again.

“Oh, shit! I’m coming!” Athis shouted and in the next moment Grelka could feel his hot seed filling her up. A part of her mind was worried that that might have unwanted consequences for her, but it was a small, very quiet part, besides, there were potions that took care of that as long as she got one within a day or so.

Athis seemed to come forever and Grelka could feel his seed seep out of her though he was still deep inside, there was just so much of it. And then she came herself and nothing mattered anymore. She almost collapsed backwards as she arched her back, but Athis’ strong hands kept her in place while she rode wave after wave after wave. And then she blacked out.

Athis quickly caught her as she sagged against him. “Well, that hasn’t happened in a while.” He muttered and carefully laid her down on the bed. He made sure she was alright before turning her onto her stomach. He thought about just fucking her again, but it was no fun when the other person wasn’t even awake. Thankfully there were other things he could do.

He searched through his pack for the oil Ria had begged him to get for her. He would get her another bottle before he left. Pouring a generous amount on his hands he started to massage Grelka from top to bottom. She would either thank him for it later, or cuss him out, with the latter being far more likely than the former.

At one point Grelka stirred under his hands and started to moan. “What…are you doing?”

“Don’t you like it?” Athis asked innocently and pushed both his hands down on back running them down to her ass.

Grelka moaned again. “Feels good.”

“Hmm, it does.” Athis agreed and then, none too gently, used his knees to push her legs apart. His oil-slick fingers started to massager her there too and soon he had her panting and writhing. He poured some more oil on his cock and grabbed her ass.

He was not as gently this time as he pushed into her ass again. Grelka cried out and bucked against him, but he held her in place easy enough. “Still feel good?” he taunted her.

Grelka’s eyes were closed against the rough intrusion but managed a nod. “Do that again.”

Athis chuckled and pulled out of her before thrusting in again. He leaned forward until he blanketed her. “You’ll need a healing potion when I’m done with you. I’ll make you scream. I’ll make you pass out again. I’ll leave you raw.” He punctuated every sentence with a hard thrust.

“Gods, yes!” Grelka cried. “Fuck me! Fuck me hard!”

She was on the bed still on her stomach when she woke. Athis sat in the chair next to it and watched her while he sipped a mug of ale.

“Got some for me too?” She asked and slowly sat up. She was raw between her legs, but it felt really good. Though she winced when her ass reminded her that she wasn’t as used to be fucked into it as she would have liked.

Athis handed her his cup. He leaned back lazily, still watching her. He was already hardening again and he almost absentmindedly ran his other hand up and down his shaft.

“You want to keep going?” he asked her.

“Didn’t you say you were going to fuck me all night long, no matter what I want?” Grelka asked back before taking a sip of her own.

“I did.” Athis smiled at her. “Sun started to rise half an hour ago.”

“You’re shitting me.” Grelka exclaimed in surprise.

Athis shook his head and pulled the curtains that hung over the small window. The sun was indeed climbing up the sky. “I still have some ideas of what to do with you, but if you need to get to work…”

“Fuck that.” Grelka interrupted him. “I’ll take the day off.”

End


End file.
